cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Golgotha
Golgotha is located north of Grit Gate and is an important location for the quest More Than a Willing Spirit. The only way to enter Golgotha at first is to drop down one of the Slimy Shafts on the surface into the Trash Chutes. Once inside, prepare for a crazy dungeon unlike any you've likely encountered in a Roguelike! Recommended level: 15+ (12 if you are already familiar with this place) Levels The "normal" areas of Golgotha are 5 levels deep; on the fifth level is the Scrapped Waydroid needed for More Than a Willing Spirit. There are 10 further 'secret' levels below that, but they are disconnected from the upper floors and can only be reached via external methods or by digging a staircase yourself. Normally, there is no need or reason to visit them unless you're seeking an additional challenge. * 1-4: Garbage Chutes and their respective surprises ** The trip down is one-way, but you can find means to ascend back to the surface in the Cloaca. * 5: The Cloaca. * 6-8: Fetid Pools * 9-14: Deep Cells * 15: Oubliette Walkthrough * There are four entrances to Golgotha; four garbage chutes, each with a different hazard. ** One has acid that turns to acidic gas ** One has electric traps ** One has chute crab spawners *** Funny as it says, this is actually the most dangerous traps of all ** One has fire traps. *** Depending on your build each of these can either be hellish or a walk in the park *** All you gotta do is just run as fast as you could to the next chute, and ignore any obstacle and hazards * As Golgotha is essentially a hazardous waste facility, It is important to prepare for diseases and poisons before venturing in. ** Poison Resist is important as a preventative measure ** Finding a copy of the Corpus Choliys and the cures described therein is necessary to cure diseases afterwards. *** Note that some diseases are easier to cure when they have not progressed far, so having the cures on hand before contracting them is a good idea. ** Traveling through Golgotha means you are likely to contract Glotrot, from either the Sewage Eels or Slog, and Glow-Wight Cultists have been observed carrying Ironshank. ** Remember to chug on Honey (bathe if you are an amphibian). Or chew on a Yuckwheat Stem as those two have a preventative effect on diseases, even better if you cook using them * The various sludges are somewhat safe to travel through when no dry path is available. They are full of Sewage Eels, which can cause you to randomly slip and fall, which subjects you to effects of the liquid(s) you're standing on. ** Black Ooze may infect you with a disease, Glotrot or Ironshank *** A meal made out of honey and yuckwheat can prove very useful in preventing the diseases ** Green Goo causes Poison status ** Brown Sludge causes items to rust. ** All types of ooze can be swiftly cleared away with explosives and incendiary attacks. A Flamethrower or a collection of appropriate grenades can be enormously helpful for clearing a path through the Cloaca. * Slog of the Cloaca is a rather dangerous foe, especially when assisted by the various creatures that spawn in golgotha, such as sewage eels. It is recommended to use ranged attacks and grenades if you intend on fighting him, but killing Slog is not required to complete More Than a Willing Spirit. ** Slog can spit out whatever sludge it is standing on, and if it is a black sludge it spits, then you are guaranteed to get a disease once you got out of golgotha ** If you can kill Slog, butchering its corpse gives you Slog's Annunclus which adds resistance to acid and poison ** If you are at least neutral with the Mollusks faction, Slog will not attack you, making it significantly easier to traverse the Cloaca without contracting anything. ** Performing a Water Ritual with a non-hostile Slog will allow you to learn Cloaca Surprise. This requires using slime instead of fresh water, which must be brought in from outside. * If you get into real trouble, Don't forget you have a Recoiler! Cheese * Since like most other, you are here to collect the waydroids of the quest, you can cheese golgotha with a character capable of flying by entering the fifth floor through the trash chute locked behind the door. YOU REALLY NEED TO BE ABLE TO FLY, OTHERWISE, YOU WOULD DIE FROM FALLING DAMAGE AND GET A REALLY NICE ACHIEVEMENT FOR IT ** Simply dig out the wall in the building behind the pink door ** Enable your flying ** Go down five times, if you at any point left before reaching the fifth floor, you will stop flying and have no choice but to go trough one of the gauntlet the normal way ** Collect the waydroid and the run back to the elevator, if you are lucky, you might not even need to encounter Slog at all Threats Bosses *Slog of the Cloaca Normal Enemies *Rustacean *Glow-wight Cultist of Agolgut *Agolmaggot *Agolfly *Agolzvuv *Voider *Green Jell *Black Jell *Brown Jell *Scrap Shoveler *Electric Snail *Chute Crab *Sewage Eel *Spitting Slug *Quillipede *Giant Beetle *Girshling *Dreadroot Category:Dungeons Category:Locations